Changing my Hair
by Kill4Karamel
Summary: Remus and Tonks discus Tonks' hair for the wedding DRABBLE


**Disclaimer: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks do not belong to me. What sadness. I do want that Lupin.**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of the mirror that hung above the dresser. Her hair was changing color and style faster than the beat of a hummingbird's heart. The pout on her face was turning more and more into a scowl by each second. The moon was a sliver tonight, and her fiancé was out getting groceries. Tonks tapped her foot impatiently on the bedroom floor as she filed through the hair styles A sandy haired man sauntered into the room, but halted at the sight of the flashing rainbow hair.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Tonks' head snapped to the door, her hair frozen on a baby blue afro. "Remus!" She smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm just changing the hair. I've gotten sick of that hot pink." She continued to change her hair, looking back at the mirror. "I've already decided on green eyes. I got inspired after seeing Harry. His eyes are quite lovely." Tonks mused to the mirror. "His black hair goes well with his eyes." She settled on black, like Harry's and her hair was now only flashing styles. The reflection of the colors was bouncing light off of her plain, white, tank top.

Remus walked to her side, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The changing of the hair was rather hypnotizing. He would watch forever, if he could. Remus looked down, then back at the mirror, trying to catch Tonks' eyes in the reflection. "When will you wear your real form?" Remus asked suddenly. Tonks' hair froze at a bob.

"I have. You've seen it. What brought this on?" Tonks' didn't look at him, as she let her hair change again. She was referring to her "sad-time", as she called it. Or the "time-in-which-Remus-was-being-a-stubborn-git".

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I was just thinking. At our wedding…" Tonks smiled at the word "wedding". "…I was thinking. Perhaps, you could just be married to me in your true form. It would be more natural." Tonks' hair stopped again. It was long and curly now.

"Remus. We're wizards. Of course it won't be 'natural'. And don't you want me to look my best at the wedding? "

"No one will be there, and I want it to be us, in our true selves. I want the wedding-"

"WELL IF YOU WANT OUR TRUE SELVES YOU GO AS A WEREWOLF." Tonks burst, hair now flaming red, hands on her hips and glaring at Remus.

Remus faltered. "Tonks….what are you talking about...that's absurd … and dangerous. The wedding isn't even on a full moon. I don't know why you are being so difficult, I'm just-"

Tonks took a step closer to him. "WHY I'm being so DIFFICULT? I don't like that part of me Remus! I told you the day I met you I hated that form! I told you the day I met you I hated my name. I don't like brown haired, mousy Nymphadora. I LIKE pink haired, happy TONKS. That OTHER form reminds me of the 'time-in-which-Remus-was-being-a-stubborn-git'! It my wedding too, I will be as I want." Tonks was flailing her arms about, and had managed to knock over a vase, letting the roses Remus had given her weeks before fall to the ground and the water spill over the dresser and onto the floor.

Remus pulled Tonks into a hug as she breathed heavily. She nestled her face into his shoulder as her arms hung by her sides and she silently sobbed. "Tonks. I love you no matter what you look like, you know that. I love you for who you are in the inside. You are a wonderful woman, and I'm so proud to marry you. You are much too good for me, and you always will be. I can't support you with the little money I make and-" Tonks interrupted him by stomping on his foot. "Right. Sorry. You are amazing and I love you. I want you to be happy, but I want you to be you. Maybe we can compromise?" Tonks sniffed and nodded against his shoulder. Remus pulled her out of the hug, but kept his arms on her shoulders. Tonks' hair had melted back into her pink, spiky hair. "How about you keep your hair color and eyes, but you can change your features?"

Tonks hesitated for a moment with weary eyes, and then spoke. "…Can I change the style of my hair?" She asked, almost slyly, even with the slight rasp in her voice. Remus smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Sure."

"….And, you know, I actually quite like the pink, so I was thinking…"

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I don't know why I wrote this. Just a wee drabble. **

**Please review.**

**Reviews to Me = Chocolate to Remus**


End file.
